


[黑白魔]二羽之鸟

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·是稿，感谢wb@稿子黑魔图·第五星历的黑白魔百合
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	[黑白魔]二羽之鸟

黑魔第一次见到那个白魔是在战场上。

即使在混乱的交战中，黑魔也轻易地一眼看到了对方——并非视觉上的吸引，而是魔法师的直觉令她望向了魔力流动异常的方向。随后她看到了那个白魔法师诡异的战斗方式。初看之下，她好像在离奇地治愈一只玛哈的妖异，来自杖尖的净化之力涓涓细流般涌入妖异体内，像要缝好那面破烂的黑红旗帜般的身体。但很快，妖异的身体就膨胀起来，过度的白魔法破坏了妖异体内的平衡，增生的组织像废弃建筑中疯长的藤蔓般滋生出来，它惨叫着想逃离桎梏，然而魔力如鹰爪般狠狠囚禁着它，直到它挣扎死去。  
这一切不过短短两秒。

白魔又抓住了下一只猎物，一只挥舞着剑向她袭来的黑卫。只一瞬，那羽翼丰满的黑色骑士就像一只鱼鳔般爆裂，化成一滩烂泥。

本能令黑魔忘记了震惊，她只知道放任这个女人下去，这场战役一定会产生不可估量的损失，所以她来不及指挥妖异，而是亲自操纵炽燃的火球攻了上去。

那本该是令随从惊叹“不愧是女巫大人”的一击，如果对手不是白魔的话。

席卷而来的热流让白魔不得不中断既定的计划，转而优先处理眼前的目标。有一瞬间，黑魔觉得转向自己的眼睛平静得简直像石制的基路伯而非活人。但很快，白魔因屏障碎裂而露出的，略显吃惊的表情又让黑魔得意地笑了起来，挑衅道：“怎么，以为自己能挡住吗？”

烟尘消散。白魔不为所动地望着黑魔，并未出声。两人都估量着自己方才使出的力量和对方的水平，考虑下一步如何试探。

先动手的是白魔。黑魔毫不留情地焚净那些涌来的白魔法的支流，一边寻找白魔的破绽：“你还挺特别的，明明能使用强大的治疗魔法，却用它来破坏生物体内的平衡？”

“不过会使用这种战斗方式的只有你吧。”黑魔看到白魔脸色微微一变，心中暗喜，一道冰柱如剑尖般捅向白魔的心口，却被凝聚的土石挡开，“嘁，无限城里，有能力使用你这种魔法的人地位之高，自然不必上前线，你却和巨像兵和小喽啰混在一起……怎么，听不见树木讲话被欺负了？”她想到无限城人可笑的崇敬和信仰，讥讽道。

这次白魔开口了：“不，我听得见元灵的声音。我之所以会来到战场……”她举起幻杖，四面八方的以太仿佛被漩涡掠夺的海水般聚拢，“是因为我的净化魔法特别适合杀死你们这些肮脏的黑魔法师。”

镰刀似的狂风势如破竹地砍来，黑魔一惊，心知躲不过去。她咬牙准备强行接下这凌厉的一击：不过是调节体内的以太，她可是玛哈的大女巫……然而有形状扭曲的妖异挡在她面前，堆叠成一面腐臭的墙，而后迅速被抽净了污秽，化成一堆石灰似的躯壳。

“女巫大人！您没事吧？”随从焦急地喊。黑魔回头，来不及道谢，出口的是：“你们快走！这个人不是你们能对付的。”

“但是……”随从还想解释，下一秒来自黑魔的一道霹雷砸在他面前，替他轰散了白魔伸出的，洁白的死亡之手。

“还有心思找别人的茬？”黑魔挡在随从面前，魔纹在她脚下悄无声息地浮现，“我是对你手下留情了吗，无限城的大小姐？”

白魔只身一人，却毫无恐惧的神色。她一边抵挡暴雨般的攻击，一边平静地解释：“只是出于战术上的考虑，先收拾他们比较省时间。但是，你和其他老鼠不太一样，你会让自己的附庸先逃跑。”两三道尖锐的气流刮伤了她的脸，伤口在狂暴的灼热以太中绽开。她浑然不觉，甚至不想给自己一个治疗魔法，只一心一意地寻找着黑魔的破绽。

寻常敌人早已烧得死无全尸的炮轰下，这人却像受到庇佑似的几乎毫发无损。黑魔啧了一声，焦急之余又感到胜负欲在心底盘绕上来，令她血液沸腾，头脑却更加清明。然而被她护在后面的随从又喊：“女巫大人！”

“我已经说过快滚了吧。”

“但是，刚才已经下了撤退的命令！”

“那是你们的事。我才不会因为上面的指示就……”黑魔皱眉，想到自己不走，这些人必然会和自己一起留在这险境中，即使她可以保身，他们也只是暴露给白魔的弱点。她叹气，转而咏唱起一个巨型的破坏魔法，自然凭此不可能杀死白魔，但毁坏周遭的林木，拖延脚步还是绰绰有余的。

轰然倒塌的巨响中黑魔回头看了一眼，白魔竟直接站定，没有追上来的意思。

还会再见面的，白魔冲她动口型说。那不是当然的，她恨恨地想，下次一定得分出个胜负。

回到玛哈后她立马打听了那个白魔的消息。负责情报的属下战战兢兢地答，那人是近年突然在无限城崭露头角的白魔法师，和黑魔看见的一样，特长是将净化魔法变作杀人的利器。

“其他呢？没有别的？比如她发明了什么白魔法啊，惯用的战术啊，弱点啊……”

“这……遇上她的不管是妖异还是人类都死了。只知道她经常单独行动，还有，无限城人似乎把她叫做‘魔女’的样子。”

“魔女？”黑魔挑眉，她挺喜欢玛哈人给自己起的绰号“女巫”，但那女人也有个差不多的名头可就让她完全高兴不起来了，“无限城人不喜欢这些不吉利的名字吧。是不是也能说明她在自己的祖国也没那么受欢迎？”

属下不敢妄议。黑魔沉吟片刻：“不过，只要在战场，就有可能遇到她吧。这次是无限城先动的手，报我们上次刺杀高官的仇……啊，理由无所谓。下次去哪？尼姆？他们虽然很顽强，但光活得久也没什么意思，我又不是施虐狂。镇压属国的叛乱？有点无聊，但正好可以当成新破坏魔法的试验场。最好，最好还是能用白魔法师试试手，尤其是那个魔女。所以，你明白吧，下次攻打无限城是什么时候？也不必寻借口了，直接痛痛快快地打起来不好吗？”她无视了属下后退半步的小动作，“要是你能向上级好好报告，把杀掉魔女的任务交给我，那就再好不过了。”

白魔漫步于林间。四下寂静，没有鸟声，亦无野兽的足迹，元灵的低语比以往喧闹，但她身处的位置已经是森林边缘，那些嘈嘈切切的声响被冲淡，近乎悦耳。

不远处，透过层层枝叶传来的巨响与嘶吼，仿佛渐行渐近的骤雨般涌入耳中。看来那里就是战场，白魔想，她倒没有多少不快的心情——走过去，用魔法杀掉那些妖异或者黑魔法师，这也是散步的一部分。

果然，设置于林间的巨像兵正与两只低级妖异缠斗。她抬手，妖异尖叫一声，坠到地上，再也不动了。

这是打头阵的低级妖异，白魔想，虽然它们大都长得丑陋至极，但和它们相处也比待在白魔法师塔里要好。那地方只有炫目的白色，而外面的世界立场分明，妖异污浊的黑紫色，新生蓓蕾的柔粉，万物抛弃中庸，以色彩标识自己。

她以为激烈的战斗还要等待片刻，但一道燕子般的火光倏然俯冲而下，她避闪不及，左袖直至衣襟被烧得焦黑。

顾不得疼痛，她勉强挡住接下来的攻击，好在魔法无论如何都需要积蓄，一阵猛攻后，强烈的冲击和缓下来，她得以在模糊的视线中勉强看清对方的样子。

一个黑魔法师。

“不记得我了吗？就和你说的一样，我们再见了。”声音让记忆鲜明起来，白魔回想起，是那个仓皇逃离的对手。没等她回答，黑魔死死咬住白魔的破绽，雷电魔法钻入皮肤时剜心的痛让白魔眼前一黑。意识沉入水底的那一秒，她仿佛听见四下的元灵都在哀叹她的失态。

“好遗憾，你也是没有准备就溃不成军的三流货色啊。那再见啦。”

黑魔将环境以太汇聚于杖尖，这是个她再熟悉不过的动作，然而她却惊异地发现自己无法做到。她抬头，发现杖尖的魔石触媒竟然被击碎了。那是刁钻的一击，将她信赖的咒具化成了一堆无用的木块和石头。白魔没什么表情的脸上浮现出一丝轻蔑的笑意，以太从她的体内溢出，原本组成血肉的物质绞成了白色的利剑，要掏进另一个人的体内。

黑魔果断地扔掉了已经失去作用的咒杖，所谓法杖本只是辅助施法的工具，她当然可以徒手释放法术，就像白魔一样。来自他人的以太令人作呕地在她体内翻搅，像有生命的毒液般企图侵占她的全身。不知是内脏的痛觉比较迟钝，还是白魔法的术式所致，她感到一阵阴冷的温暖，像冻僵的手靠近火焰。血从体内被挤出来，溅在咒袍上。她以牙还牙地将自己的魔力顺着伤口倒灌回去，咒诅般缠上了白魔的身体。她从白魔扭曲的表情里看出对方的痛苦，心想自己恐怕也是一样狼狈的、毫不体面的模样。

“你为什么……要找我？”白魔从齿缝中挤出几个字，她看似占了优势，实则将自身的以太化作一枚钉子，把黑魔钉住的同时也困住了自己。加上时不时麻痹神经的雷属性魔法，她已无暇抵挡，只能将攻击视作最好的防御。

黑魔索性暂且放弃了防御，任白魔的魔力灼烧她的五脏六腑，几乎能听见内脏迸裂时鲜血淋漓而下的惨叫。但没关系，她本就不擅长，或者说不喜欢防守，她趁白魔下意识地进攻的同时双手掐上了对方的脖颈。白魔顺势倒下，背后的幻杖滚出很远。

“因为你说过会再见，”从指尖直接注入体内的魔力撕扯着白魔体内的平衡，疼痛让她的身体不由自主地颤抖，黑魔低头，对上的眼睛却像硬冷的绿宝石，“所以我来赴约了。”

“……野蛮人的行径。”白魔低声吐出一句辱骂，伸手企图解开黑魔死死掐着脖颈的手。

黑魔并不生气，不如说，她难得地兴奋到瞳孔放大：“对爱好和平的你们来说这是个乱世，但我觉得挺好，战争催生了我们这样的人形武器。”

“不，你不是武器。”白魔嘶哑地驳斥，紧扣着黑魔的手，白魔法的辐射让那双手上的皮肤肿胀溃烂，“武器不会选择攻击的对象，你却像疯狗一样追着我咬。你不过是个借战争肆意行使欲望的疯子罢了。”

黑魔想笑，又吃痛嘶了一声，手上力道却不减，沁入脖颈，直入骨髓的窒息感让白魔喉间一阵发热的腥甜：“那你还挺了解我的。但你看过自己的样子吗？这里是战场，你却好像逛花园的贵族小姐。”

“你不在意自己的同伴吗，和你一样是无限城人的家伙……你为他们而战，又根本无所谓他们是死是活，你和我相比又正常多少？”

黑魔感到腹部一热，捅进腹部的以太之刃被抽回，血仿佛无穷无尽似地涌出来。她心头一惊，果然下一秒，她锁着白魔脖颈的手被狠狠弹开，几缕暗红飞溅出去。

“就当你说得对吧。”白魔漠然地望着她，浅色的头发和衣衫上沾满了不知是谁的血，“那又如何呢？人的天职在出生之前便已决定，活在这种时代就意味着我只有这一条路可走。”

两人僵持着，都失去了武器。黑魔肚子上开了一个大洞，白魔半边身体几乎没了知觉，两人都因过度流失以太的虚弱而喘息着，对自己的糟糕处境心知肚明，又忍不住想从对方的疲态里舐出一点血的甜味来。

黑魔晃晃悠悠地站起来，她不会也不屑学习治疗魔法，失血让她看不清眼前的景象。她甚至感觉有些轻飘飘的：“不，怎么可能只有一条路走呢。你现在就可以跑出去，离开森林，随便去什么地方，做个自由的人啊，哈哈！”

白魔抿着唇，想给自己应急处理一下，又苦于魔力的匮乏，眼下她连借用环境以太的力气都没了，怒火还是驱使着她回击：“那你也大可死在我手里，就再也不必拘泥于力量这些虚妄的东西了。”

黑魔笑了一声，倚在断壁上不再说话了。

见对方没有继续的打算，白魔也感到眼皮沉重起来，她甚至不由自主地考虑起了对方的提议，倘若现在离开无限城，离开黑衣森林，去某个遥远的地方……她想象不出那是什么样子的，她只能给那些只有文字轮廓的图景涂上应有的色彩，大海与晴朗的天空一样蓝，沙漠或许是琥珀的金色。她有一阵无名的冲动，想问眼前这个濒死的人，玛哈是什么模样？

但她最终什么也没说。她抬头，密不透风的浓密树冠间漏出一些缝隙，从中能窥见几丝天空，像一个破壳失败的蛋。她的今生，就是蛋里死掉的胚胎。

她说不清这感受是好是坏，就像一潭死水里投入一颗石头，激起了一些涟漪。这些涟漪没有好坏，只是令她一成不变的生活中，产生了些许动荡而已。

黑魔被属下唤醒时下意识地望向了白魔的方向，那里空无一人，只有古树的影子，或许混了一点晦暗的血迹。她问，难道有人给我做了应急处理吗。

属下一愣，茫然地答，没有，我们找到您时，您已经奄奄一息了。再晚一点，恐怕就……

看来我是大难不死，黑魔想，近乎觉得心口死亡的浊气消散了，那可比接受敌人的恩惠苟活下来要好多了。她为什么没有杀掉我呢？恐怕又把决定的权力交给了命运，黑魔在心底暗笑，但也不坏，既然命运让我活了下来，也就意味着，我们还会有更多的相会和离别。


End file.
